


The Ties That Bind

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Kinks4Kindness: Forbidden Fantasies [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of sex, Book Elements, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chocolates, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Forbidden Fantasies Zine, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), No actual sex, Shibari, Show Elements, Subspace, Top Crowley (Good Omens), kinks4kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: Crowley unties Aziraphale, then pampers her in a luxurious bath and indulges her sweet tooth as she slowly comes out of subspace.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinks4Kindness: Forbidden Fantasies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies, ineffable wives or female presenting





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> My aftercare bonus piece for Kinks4Kindness Vol 1: Forbidden Fantasies, kinks: shibari, subspace, aftercare.
> 
> betaed

Crowley unwound the ropes one coil at a time, smoothing her hands over Aziraphale’s skin as she did. The angel always needed a lot of skin-on-skin contact after they did this, which Crowley was all too happy to provide.

Red, black, and soft grey spirals surrounded them as Crowley undid her handiwork: the lark’s head tie cuffs at wrists and ankles, the open diamond karada harness that left such beautiful marks on Aziraphale’s torso and hips. Crowley carefully checked for any abrasions or evidence of places where the ropes may have pinched or tugged, but Aziraphale’s skin was clear, just the desired red lines where the ropes had lain, marks Crowley knew Aziraphale would keep and admire until they eventually faded on their own. 

Aziraphale’s face was peaceful, eyes closed as Crowley worked. For Aziraphale, Crowley knew, subspace was almost like being in the presence of G-d; Crowley didn't remember what that felt like, but the expression on Aziraphale's face was always evocative. Crowley set aside the last skein of rope and waited, following the sequence she knew worked best.

A few minutes later, Aziraphale opened her eyes, immediately looking over to where Crowley knelt at her side and smiling softly. “Alright, angel?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale nodded. Usually, she wouldn’t speak for a good half hour after they were done, gradually coming back to her corporation a bit at a time. “Let’s get you into the bath, then I’ll get you something to nibble.”

Aziraphale was steady when she stood, but Crowley still kept her hands on her sides as she led her to the bathroom, where a click of her fingers filled the bath with warm water and scented oils. Ylang-ylang, lavender, and bergamot filled the room, soothing scents that would extend Aziraphale’s calm state and enhance the sensation of the warm water working on any muscles that had been taxed by the position she had been tied in. Crowley knew that soreness or tension could be dismissed with a gesture, but they both preferred to do this the human way, at least in part.

A small miracle kept the bathwater at the perfect temperature while Crowley went to the kitchen, returning a moment later with a glass of peach juice from the fridge and a couple of French truffles, their peaked shapes dusted with cocoa powder. Crowley set the treats on a small table by the bath, then sank down to sit on a cushion kept there just for this purpose. She clicked her fingers again, and music began playing, Debussy drifting up from the old gramophone down in the bookshop. 

“Would you like some juice now?” she asked, and Aziraphale nodded, lips quirking up in a small smile. Crowley nodded and brought the straw to her lips, letting Aziraphale sit forward slightly to reach it. She drank half the juice in slow sips and then nodded again, sitting back, and Crowley put the glass down, exchanging it for one of the truffles. She brought the little chocolate to Aziraphale’s lips and the angel took it, tongue cleaning the cocoa powder from Crowley’s fingers, but there was no heat to it, just warmth and comfort.

They’d built this ritual through trial and error, finding exactly what combination of sensations Aziraphale needed to bring her back to reality after an intense scene. It was calming for Crowley, too, a good way to reestablish their bond after whatever game they may have played, whatever scenario one of them had come up with for them to explore. They both enjoyed pushing their boundaries, now that it was safe to do so, and this aftercare habit let them set those games aside and come back to center.

Crowley wasn’t sure how long they sat there, the only sounds the music from downstairs (which knew to keep playing even after the record should have run out) and the occasional water noises as Aziraphale shifted in the tub, before Aziraphale sat up completely and kissed Crowley on the cheek. “Hello, darling,” she said softly, expression still dreamy as she reached over and picked up the glass of juice.

“Back with me?” Crowley asked, brushing a curl off Aziraphale’s forehead, and the angel nodded. “Want me to wash your hair?”

“Not today,” Aziraphale said, sipping her juice before helping herself to another truffle. “These are scrummy,” she added, licking her fingers clean with relish.

“They’re from that new place over by the park,” Crowley said, dipping her fingers in the bathwater to make sure it was still the right temperature. “I also got you a box of assorted flavored fancies for later.”

“You do spoil me,” Aziraphale said, smiling brightly. “Thank you, my dear.”

Crowley grumbled, but it was more habit than anything, and Aziraphale chuckled and leaned over to kiss her again, this time on the mouth. The angel tasted of peaches and chocolate, and Crowley felt herself settle that little bit more into her skin, her entire focus on the warm humidity of the room, the scent of the oils in the bath with that little hint of angelic ozone underneath, the porcelain tub edge under her fingers and Aziraphale’s lips against her own. There was nowhere else in the universe Crowley would rather be.

Aziraphale sat back with a contented sigh and popped the last truffle in her mouth, closing her eyes for a moment to savor it. “Alright, I think I’m ready to get out,” she said, and Crowley helped her to her feet, draining the tub with a gesture. Aziraphale stepped out of the tub and stood, smiling, while Crowley dried her off before bundling her into a thick terry cloth dressing gown.

They held hands as they walked back into the bedroom, where Aziraphale exchanged her dressing gown for a blue silk nightgown with a snap of her fingers. Crowley’s own clothes morphed from a black vest and trousers to a similar nightgown, hers red, and then they settled on the bed, miraculously free of ropes and other implements and remade neatly. “Sleeping tonight, angel?” Crowley asked as she tucked herself in.

“Yes, for a little while, I think,” Aziraphale said, sliding under the covers beside her and curling up against her side. Crowley wrapped an arm around her, cuddling her close, and closed her eyes.

Yes, there was nowhere else she’d rather be. Not in the whole of Creation. She waited until Aziraphale’s breathing had deepened, and then Crowley closed her eyes, and she slept.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/630902782402101248/the-ties-that-bind-melayneseahawk-good-omens)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
